The Magic of Holly Grove
by Doodleflip
Summary: BlaiseHermione one-shot. There is a sanctuary for the seniors of Hogwarts called Holly Grove. It lends some of its magic to everyone. What did it do for them?


There was a place in the grounds of Hogwarts that seemed to exist solely to provide the 6th and 7th Years with a place to relax. Anybody from any house was welcome, as long as they were a 6th Year at least. No younger years ever ventured to intrude on the senior's haven- it was as though an aura around the place prevented them from entering. It was a patch of long grass, not too big, not too small, edged on three sides by a hedge of tall holly bushes, the fourth side opening out onto the lake. It was quiet, it was peaceful, and most importantly, it offered a place to relax.

Blaise Zabini became fond of the place when he found it in the September of his 6th year. He did not spend his every free minute there, as did a fair few of his fellow seniors, but he would appear every few days, letting peace wash over him and his cares fade away as he enjoyed the company of the others who came there. In that place, Holly Grove, as it was known, the rivalry between houses was not as strong as elsewhere, although most people were still wary of a Slytherin.

As a Slytherin, he was avoided by most, exchanging merely a nod or a smile, occasionally a greeting. Only one from outside Slytherin ever ventured to talk to him- Hermione Granger. He never spoke to her in class, but in Holly Grove the two of them would sit for hours, having lengthy discussions about whatever took their fancy, Hermione's friends watching from a short way off.

Hermione was highly intelligent, the smartest witch in their year, but contrary to popular opinion, her knowledge did not all come from books. She was more experienced than she let on, and had an opinion on everything. Like him, she was quick-tempered and passionate, and the pair had many arguments over their often conflicting beliefs. Blaise valued Hermione's friendship, which grew stronger by the day, but that was to change with the dawn of their 7th year.

Hermione became Head Girl, to Terry Boot's Head Boy. This came as no surprise to anybody, least of all Blaise, but he hadn't realised just how much work being Head Girl entailed when he had listened to Hermione's dreams of getting the position. She was now so busy that he rarely saw her, as she no longer came to Holly Grove and they had no classes together. He missed her, but he continued to come to Holly Grove, befriending a group of 6th Year boys who were not as biased against Slytherins as those in his own year. They couldn't replace Hermione's companionship, but he got on well with them, and soon found himself with more friends than ever before. Things were starting to look up, Blaise decided.

He hadn't reckoned on Hermione's friends, however. Potter, Weasley, and Weasley Jr. all hated his (nasty Slytherin) guts, and his befriending of the Weasley Jr.'s year mates didn't help. They saw him as a bad influence, and resorted to backstabbing and blackmail in an attempt to get the younger boys to turn against him. Not only that, but as soon as they realised that he was keeping in contact with Hermione via owl post, they resolved to turn her against him too. What the Gryffindors had against him, Blaise could never guess, apart from the fact that he was a Slytherin, but they weren't succeeding to well, as Hermione refused to listen to her friends, standing up for him when confronted, and helped him to keep his other friendships intact.

Blaise was both pleased and annoyed at this turn in events. Obviously, he was annoyed by the Gryffindors attempts to de-friend him, but, having fancied Hermione like mad since the end of 6th year, anything that meant he grew closer to her was welcome by him. He wasn't going to tell her though. No way. He refused to risk her precious friendship for something as stupid as affairs of the heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"But why do you keep owling him?" Ron protested, looking to Harry and Ginny for support. "He's evil! He's the enemy! He's poisoning your mind, Hermione, I know it!"

Hermione sighed wearily.

"Give it a rest, Ron."

They were at it again, pestering her about Blaise. _If only they knew the height of it_, she thought with a slight smile. _Can you imagine what they'd do? Ron would murder me, sure as hell, then go and murder Blaise too._

When Ron didn't reply, she looked over and saw that heappeared to have given up, for the moment at least. Hermione snuggled down further into the cushions of the couch. She was sleeping in the Gryffindor common room with her friends tonight, instead of her own room.

"Why _do_ you keep owling him?" asked Ginny quietly from beside her.

"Because I get on well with him, that's why," said Hermione tiredly.

"Hmm." Ginny gave her a calculating stare, and in the moment when they locked eyes, Hermione suddenly realised that Ginny could see right through her story, see right into her brain almost. Hermione broke eye contact quickly, cheeks flushing. _Why does Ginny have to know me so well? _She thought furiously.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, how's your de-friending of Blaise going?" Hermione asked casually as she and Ginny made their way down to Holly Grove.

The red-head shrugged. "He never comes out any more."

"Since when?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"Oh, I dunno," said Ginny. "He's been outside less and less since the start of the year."

Hermione frowned. It seemed Blaise had given in and resolved to just be friendless. It wasn't fair. _And no_, she told herself firmly, _I'm not just saying that because his eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen in my life. That's not it. It's not because he makes me laugh, he makes me feel like I'm special. He makes me want to- damn. It's official. I am completely and utterly hopeless._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ginny!" Called Hermione.

"Yes?"

"I need your help."

Ginny smiled, motioning for Hermione to enter the empty dorm. "Step into my office."

Hermione sat down on the bed as Ginny closed the door. Ginny turned to face her.

"This is about Zabini, isn't it?"

"Damn you and your mind-reading ways."

Ginny smirked. "Took you long enough. May I be of service?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Zabini!"

Blaise turned, and was surprised to see who was calling him.

"Weasley?"

Ginny scowled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're going to answer a question for me."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really." Said Ginny decisively. "Just listen. You fancy Hermione, don't you?"

"So?"

"What are you planning to do about it?"

"Do? Nothing."

"And why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're being a stupid ass."

"Oh yes, because now I see the sense in your argument."

"Because you're a pathetic coward? Any better?"

"Not much. Still rather uncreative."

"You're going to tell her."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I will if you won't."

"She won't believe you."

"I'll make her."

"You can't."

Ginny glared at him. Much as it annoyed her, it was true. Hermione would no way in hell believe that Zabini fancied her unless he told her himself. She sighed.

"Fine. Be that way. Be a stubborn git, see if I care. I don't know what Hermione sees in you."

That, finally, got his attention. "What?"

"Yes, that's what I said, or at least implied. Hermione likes you."

"What makes you think I believe you?"

"Because you already believe me, I can tell. And because I know Hermione better than pretty much anyone else."

Blaise said nothing. Ginny grinned.

"I knew you'd see things my way. She's coming down to the Holly Grove this afternoon."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaise glanced at Harry and Ron, who were shooting death glares at him. "Alone?"

"Yeah, sure," said Hermione, looking somewhat surprised. Ginny just smirked.

Hermione followed Blaise down the grove and along the shore of the lake to a little clearing where the holly bushes blocked them from the view of the main grove. Hermione smiled- this had been her favourite place in the grove. Evidently, Blaise had remembered that.

"I need to tell you something," Blaise muttered, staring at his shoes. Hermione looked at him, surprised to see that his pale cheeks were flushing pink.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I……. I, um……….I, er…………." Blaise groaned. "Scrap Ginny and all her flowery language. This is impossible."

And without another word, he bent and kissed Hermione full on the lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Five minutes later, Hermione returned to her friends, somewhat ruffled and red in the face.

"What did Zabini want?" demanded Ron.

"Oh, nothing much," said Hermione carelessly, fighting the huge grin that was threatening to spread across her features. "He just confessed his undying love for me, that's all."

A group of first years near the entrance to Holly Grove were frightened out of their wits at the roar that escaped the tranquillity of the holly bushes.

"HE WHAT!"

Blaise Zabini emerged out of the bushes a moment, chuckling softly to himself and looking very much as though he had just been snogged to within an inch of his life.


End file.
